Almost Alone
by rawrdino01
Summary: After Alec falls through that glass roof, Thayer goes back to LA and Jordan gets arrested, Mads has trouble coping with everything going on in her life. But the ending might not be what you expect... ((Mads/Jordan)) CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED DUE TO THE CANCELLATION OF THE LYING GAME
1. All Crashes Down

**Mads' POV:**

I stood outside of Theresa's memorial watching the cops drag Jordan away when I heard glass shattering from behind me. I ran back into the building and saw my dad lying in a pile of broken glass with cuts all over his face. "Oh my-" I cut myself off. "What happened?" I asked. "He fell through the roof." Ted replied. "Someone call 911." Sutton said. Kristin stood there is shock, just looking at my dad. Once the paramedics arrived they took him off to the hospital. I walked outside and got into my car.

Once I got to the hospital I rushed into the waiting room to see Ted, Laurel, and Sutton already there. "What's going on?" I asked. "He went straight into surgery." Ted replied. "I'm gonna call Thayer." I said before walking a few feet away. When I called Thayer there wasn't an answer, so I walked back to the rest of them. "He won't pick up." I said. "Hey, what happened outside earlier? I thought I heard sirens outside." Laurel asked. "Jordan got arrested." I replied. "Why?" Sutton asked. "For murdering his brother, apparently." I said as I crossed my arms. I felt hot tears fill my eyes before running away from the rest of them. I heard Laurel follow me. "Mads, wait." She said. I turned a corner at the end of a hallway and leaned against the wall. Laurel walked up to me. "I'm sorry about what happened with Jordan. I know you really liked him." Laurel said as she rubbed my arm in a comforting way. "And the thing was that he was so persistent, but I was always mad at him for something. All that time we could've been together." I said. "That's not your fault. You're just protective of your heart, which is a good thing. It means it's harder to get your heart broken." She replied as she brushed some hair out of my face. "But you never know if you don't try." I said. "True." She replied as she continued to stand right in front of me. We talked for a while, and then Ted walked up to us. "He's out of surgery, but he's in a coma." Ted said. I started to sob and Laurel just hugged me.


	2. Leaving

**Laurel's POV:**

I knocked on the front door of Rebecca's house around eight in the morning the day after Alec's accident. Mads opened the door in her pajama's. "What are you doing here?" Mads asked. "I wanted to check on you." I replied. "Come in." She said as she opened the door wider so that I could get in. I stepped into the house. "Have you heard anything about my dad?" She asked. "Not really. All my dad said is that he moved his hand or something." I said. "That's good." She said as she looked outside the window. "You should take a shower and get dressed! We can go out for breakfast or coffee or something." I said. "Alright." She agreed before walking up the stairs. An hour later I was sitting on the couch on my laptop when I heard her coming down the stairs. I turned around and saw her wearing skinny jeans, a sequin tank top, black stilettos, and her hair in a french braid. "You look amazing!" I said as I got up. "Thanks." She replied.

Later that day after we went out for coffee Mads and I were at the hospital. She was in visiting Alec while I talked to my dad. "How is she?" He asked. "I don't know. She's not really letting her emotions show." I said as I looked through the window into Alec's room. "With this and Jordan getting arrested, I don't know how she'll handle it." I continued before I heard my phone ring. "Hello?" I answered it. "Hey, Laurel. Thayer's disappeared. I broke up with him last night and now no one's heard from him or seen him. He even moved out of his room at the club." Emma said on the other line. "Oh, geez. Emma, can I call you back?" I asked. "Yeah, sure. Bye." She said before hanging up. Mads walked out of Alec's room. "I don't know why I even put on mascara today if I knew it was going to get ruined." Mads laughed. "Thayer disappeared. No one's seen him or talked to him since early last night." I blurted out. "Oh, great." Mads said. "He moved out of the club." I said. Mads looked down at the ground. "I don't get why all of a sudden my life is just falling apart." She said before walking away. I sighed and leaned against a wall. "How do I help my best friend when the guy she likes gets arrested, her dad falls into a coma, and her brother disappears?" I asked my dad. "I don't know, honey." My dad replied.

**Mads' POV: **

I walked down the hall of the hospital when I heard my phone ring. "Hello?" I answered it. "Hey, Mads." Thayer said on the other line. "Thayer! What happened?" I asked. "Emma can tell you. But anyway I'm just calling to tell you I'm moving back to LA." He said. "Again?" I asked. "Yeah. It's too dangerous for me to stay here." He replied. "Why this time?" I asked. "It doesn't matter. I'll talk to you later." He said before hanging up. I walked back to Laurel and Ted. "Thayer just called me. He's moving back to LA." I said. "Why?" Laurel asked. "Apparently something happened, but I don't know what. He told me to ask Emma about it." I replied. Just then Emma and Sutton walked down the hall. "Mads! Are you okay?" Emma asked as she ran towards me. "As good as I can be in this situation. Thayer's moving back to LA." I said as I held my phone in my hand. "He's really mad at me. I broke up with him last night and then he got really angry and when I left his room I heard some glass shattering coming from inside." Emma explained. "I'm sure he's just heartbroken." I said before I saw someone walking down the hall. "Jordan." I said as I saw him walking towards us.


	3. The Explanation

**Emma's POV:**

We all stood outside of Alec's hospital room talking when we saw Jordan walking towards us. "Jordan." Mads said. "Hey." Jordan said. "What are you doing here?" Mads asked, now furious. "I got released." Jordan replied. "How? You got arrested last night, for murder! And you admitted to it, too! Why would they release you?" Mads asked. "I honestly don't know why they did it, but they did. Apparently someone else turned themselves in saying that I was covering for them." Jordan explained. "And they just believed them? I used to have faith in the system." Mads said. "Anyway, what happened to Alec?" Jordan asked as he looked into Alec's room. "He fell through the glass roof at Theresa's memorial. He's in a coma." Laurel said. "Mads, can I talk to you for a second?" Jordan asked. "Sure." Mads replied before following Jordan to another hallway.

**Mads' POV:**

"I'm sorry for not telling you what I did." Jordan apologized after we were away from the others. "Even though what you did was scary, I still want to know what you Rebecca made you do because of it." I said as I crossed my arms. I really hoped he wouldn't answer that with something even worse than murdering his brother. "I was the one to frame your dad. It was her idea, but I had to go along with it." Jordan replied. "What?!" I asked angrily. "And she made me go after Laurel so that she could get closer to Ted. But you have to know I hated doing all of this." He explained. "Is there more?" I asked. "Yeah, but it's not really that bad." He said. "You know, last night I was talking to Laurel and I said that I wish I wouldn't have been mad at you because all that time we could have been together. And now I honestly don't know what to think." I said before storming off.

**Sorry that the chapters are so short! I will add more Jordan and Mads later on, since they're my favorite couple. Don't forget to review!**


	4. In Shock

**Laurel's POV:**

Emma, Sutton, my dad, and I all stood in the hallway outside of Alec's hospital room when we saw Mads walking towards us after Jordan had said something to her. "What did he say?" I asked Mads. "He framed my dad." Mads replied. "Why?" Emma asked. "Because Rebecca told him to, apparently." Mads said as she crossed her arms. "Anyway, I should probably go home." She continued. "You can stay with us, if you want." I said. "Nah, just because I'm mad at Jordan doesn't mean I'm going to avoid him. But I'll see you guys later." Mads said before walking off.

**Mads' POV:**

The morning after Jordan got back I walked down the stairs already dressed. I walked into the living room to see Jordan drinking coffee. "Are you going back to the hospital?" He asked. "No, I should go to school. Are you going today?" I asked as I grabbed my purse. "Yeah." He said. "I'll see you at school, then." I said before leaving.

Later that day I was visiting my dad at the hospital. I sat in a chair next to his bed crying. "I don't know how I'm going to handle it if you never wake up." I said to him through my tears before getting out of my chair and leaving his room to see Laurel and Emma in the hallway. "Hey, guys." I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "You're handling this surprisingly well, Mads." Emma said. "Not really. Look at me, I'm a mess." I replied. "Yeah, right now, but if I were you I would be crying constantly." Laurel said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "You're probably still in shock. When someone experiences a lot of grief in a short matter of time it takes them longer to process it." Emma said. "Guys, I'm fine. Just because I'm not crying my eyes out doesn't mean I'm not coping with this right." I replied.


	5. It's Getting To Me

**Mads' POV:**

When I finally got home from the hospital after Laurel and Emma told me I wasn't handling this right, I went straight up to my bedroom. When I got into my room I sat down on my bed and immediately started sobbing. "Why did this have to happen to me?" I asked myself through my tears. Jordan walked past my room and stopped in my doorway. "You okay?" He asked. "Not really." I said as I wiped the tears and collected mascara from my face. "Something happen with your dad?" He asked. "No. It's just that the fact that he's in a coma is finally getting to me." I replied. "Understandable." He said as he walked into my room. I started to cry again and he sat down next to me and hugged me. I buried my face into his chest and sobbed.

The next day I was back at the hospital, just like every day since my dad had fallen into a coma. I sat next to his bed talking to him again. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I couldn't stand the thought of not talking to him every day. After about an hour I left his room and saw Kristin, Ted, Sutton, Emma, and Laurel. Kristin and Ted were arguing about the twins. "I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner!" Kristin said. "I didn't even know until a few days ago!" Ted said. "Stop! Arguing won't help anything!" Laurel said, trying to stop the argument. "Hey, guys." I interrupted. "Hey, Mads." Emma replied. "How are you doing?" Kristin asked. "Alright, I guess. I'm really glad I don't have to stay at Rebecca's alone." I said. "Oh yeah, Jordan's still there, isn't he?" Ted asked. "Yeah." I said as I nodded. "I should probably get home. I have to study for a test." I said before leaving.

**Sorry that this chapter is kinda short! And I know that I said I was going to write more about Jordan and Mads, but I'll probably write more about them in the next couple chapters. **


	6. Work It Out

**Mads' POV:**

The next day I stood in the doorway watching Jordan swim. Once he got out of the pool he grabbed a towel. "Where do you think Rebecca went?" I asked. "I don't know. All we know is that she was leaving." Jordan replied as he walked towards me. "My dad would be really ticked if he found out that we were living here alone." I laughed. "He didn't care before." He replied. "Well he and Rebecca were here with us. But I was pretty surprised that he wasn't way over protective since he knew you were into me." I said as we walked into the house. "What's with this past tense?" He half joked. "Knowing that you are into me." I corrected myself. "You know, you're not as unpredictable as you think." I said, even though it was irrelevant. "Oh really?" He asked. "Yeah." I replied as I put my hands on my hips. He kissed me, then pulled away. "Did you predict that?" He asked jokingly. I shook my head and kissed him again.

**Laurel's POV:**

I sat on the couch doing homework when I heard someone knock on the door. I got up and opened the door to Mads standing there. "I need to talk to you." She said. "What's going on?" I asked. "I was sort of flirting with Jordan a little and then we ended up kissing!" She said frantically. "Okay, calm down. Wasn't this what you wanted?" I asked. "Yes, no, I don't know!" She said. "Just work it out with him." I suggested. "What if it blows up again?" She asked. "Then you guys have to work it out. Relationships are hard no matter what. You just have to go with it." I replied. "Fine. I'll talk to him tonight." She said before leaving.

**Sorry it took me a few days to update. I couldn't really figure out how to write this one. I hope it turned out okay. Don't forget to review!**


	7. Unraveling Before Us

**Mads' POV:**

I got back to Rebecca's and couldn't see Jordan anywhere, so I sighed and started walking up the stairs when I heard him pull up on his motorcycle. A few minutes later he came into the house. "Hey." He said. "Hi." I replied as I walked back down the stairs. "We really need to talk about earlier." I continued. "Alright." He said. "We need to figure out if we're together or not. We can't keep going back and forth, it's too confusing." I explained. "I think you know what I want." He said. "I know." I looked at the ground. "What if we went back to the way we were before Flipside? Except we don't have to keep it a secret." I asked. He walked up to me and kissed me.

The next day I woke up to my phone ringing. "Hello?" I answered it sleepily. "Mads! I have some great news!" Laurel said excitedly on the other line. "Okay?" I replied. "Your dad woke up this morning! He wants to see you!" She said. "That's amazing! I'll be at the hospital at eight!" I said before hanging up and showering. After getting dressed I went down stairs with a smile on my face. "You're in a good mood." Jordan said. "My dad woke up!" I said happily. "That's awesome!" He replied. I looked at my phone and saw that it was almost eight. "I have to go. See you later." I said before kissing him and leaving.

When I got to the hallway outside of my dad's hospital room I could see a number of doctors and nurses moving quickly and frantically inside his room. Kristin and Laurel watched the scene unravel through the window. "What's going on?" I asked. "He had a bad reaction to his medication." Kristin said.


	8. Strategy Session

**Okay, so I decided to stop typing in huge blocks of text, because they're annoying to read. I hope it turns out okay…**

**Mads' POV:**

It took half an hour to stabilize my dad. After that the doctors and nurses walked back to what they were doing, except for one doctor that walked up to us.

"He's stabilized, but he's back into a coma. We still have to keep an eye on him, though. So if you guys see anything abnormal, make sure to tell a nurse." The doctor said. We nodded and then I rushed into my dad's room and sat down beside his bed.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." I said. After another hour I went up to the roof and stared out at the skyline of Phoenix. "Hey." I hear Jordan say behind me. I jumped.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I thought I'd see what was going on. Laurel told me what happened." He replied.

"Yeah, it was crazy. I hope he wakes up." I sighed.

"He will." He said.

"But what if he doesn't? I'll have lost both parents'." I said.

"We'll just have to wait. See what happens." He replied as he leaned against a wall. We talked for a while before Laurel came up to the roof.

"Anything happen?" I asked.

"No. I just thought I'd get some air." Laurel replied.

"So I was thinking that we should try to track down Rebecca. I mean, we still need to find Theresa's killer, and I'm pretty sure she knows who that is." Jordan suggested.

"I agree, but she'll want something from us. You, specifically." I replied as I glanced at him.

"We might have to go along with it if we want to figure this out." Laurel added.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea to get too involved with her again, though." I said.

"Any socializing with her in general is trouble, so I don't see how doing one thing for her is all that bad." Laurel said.

"That's what got me involved with her. She knew my secret, so I thought if I did one thing for her, she'd leave it alone. But then she kept getting me to do things and I kept telling her things I shouldn't have." Jordan said.

"Exactly. But we have to figure this out. But the first thing is finding her, and I'm pretty sure we're going to need Thayer's help, which is a problem because he's obviously not coming back to Scottsdale. So unless we go to LA, I don't see us finding her." I said.


	9. Possibility

**Mads' POV:**

We all stood on the roof discussing our next move when Emma and Sutton showed up.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Sutton asked suspiciously.

"Strategy session." Laurel replied.

"About?" Emma asked.

"Finding Rebecca. All we know is that she's gone AWOL." Jordan said.

"Maybe Thayer can find something." Sutton suggested.

"But he's in LA." I replied.

"Well, he can suck it up and come home or we can just call him." Sutton said in her usual tone.

"Alright. I'll call him." I said as I took my phone out of my purse.

"Hello?" Thayer answered.

"Hey, Thayer. I was wondering if you could help us find Rebecca. She kind of disappeared." I asked.

"I'll see what I can find." He replied.

"Okay. Call me if you find anything." I said before hanging up. "He's looking." I told them.

"Good." Sutton said.

"If Alec hadn't split us up we would never be in this mess." Emma said as she walked back into the hospital.

"What's her problem?" Laurel asked.

"I think she's just in a bad mood because we had to bring Thayer into this." Sutton said.

'I thought she wanted to remain friends?" Laurel said.

"Well apparently now she doesn't." I said. I looked at Jordan, who was deep in thought. "You're awfully quiet." I said as I bumped his arm with my elbow.

"I was just thinking, and you'll probably get mad at me for this, what if Thayer killed Theresa? I mean, if you think about it, the person we saw running out of Rebecca's house probably had the other heart necklace, which means they could have very easily framed Rebecca." Jordan explained.

"That doesn't mean he's the killer." I said.

"But it's a possibility. And Thayer had been acting super weird ever since the rehearsal dinner." Sutton said.

"I guess it's a possibility, but we don't have proof." I said.

"Then we'll look for some. I mean, we have to try." Laurel suggested.


	10. Maybe

**Mads' POV:**

I driving to school when I got a call from Thayer.

"Hello?" I answered it after tapping the "accept" button on my phone.

"Hey. I found a few places where Rebecca's been." He said.

"Where?" I asked.

"She was in Flagstaff, then Vegas, and yesterday she was in LA. I have no idea where she is now." He said.

"Maybe she's still in LA. If she is would you be able to track her down?" I asked.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure." He said just as I turned into the school parking lot.

"Can I call you back? I just got to school." I asked.

"Sure. Talk to you later." He said before hanging up.

I ran into Sutton and Laurel on the way into the building.

"Thayer called me. He said he found where Rebecca is, or might be." I said.

"Where?" Laurel asked.

"LA. Thayer might be able to track her down. She was there yesterday, so we're assuming she's still there." I said.

"I know that she's my mother, but I hope she goes down for everything she's done." Sutton said.

"Wait, what'd she do? I thought we just wanted to find out what she knows." I asked.

"I'm pretty sure she killed Derek." Sutton replied.

"Oh yeah." I said as I thought back to Emma saying something about that.

"But we still think Thayer killed Theresa, right?" Laurel asked.

"Maybe." I said, not wanting to think about my own brother being a murderer. I walked away from them and into Arroyo. I was walking down the hall when I saw Jordan by his locker. I walked over to him.

"Hey." I said as I leaned against the wall beside his locker.

"Hi." He leaned in and kissed me. I smiled.

"I got a call from Thayer. Rebecca might be in LA." I said.

"What happens if she is?" He asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I just think that finding her is the first step." I continued. The bell rang and we walked to class together.


	11. Sleepover

**Mads' POV:**

Laurel had texted me telling me to go over to the Mercer's for a sleepover. She told me we all needed to relax, watch dumb movies and do makeovers. So, I agreed and drove to Mercer's.

When I got there I knocked on the door with my bag filled with movies, clothes and all the other necessities for a sleepover. Laurel answered the door in cute striped pajamas.

"Yay! You're here!" She was extremely happy, which confused me.

"What are you so excited about?" I asked as I walked into the huge house.

"Is it illegal for me to be happy?" She joked.

"No, but with everything that's going on…" I said as I followed her up to Sutton's bedroom. When we got into Sutton's bedroom I saw Emma and Sutton in their pajamas sitting on the bed eating junk food.

"Change into your pajamas!" Laurel ordered. I got my pajamas out of my bag and went into their bathroom and changed. When I got back into the room I sat down on the bed. Sutton's was painting her nails, and Emma was drawing, while Laurel was way too happy about something that was still unknown to me.

"Okay seriously, what the heck are you so happy about?" I asked her.

"Baz asked me out!" Laurel bounced in excitement.

"Really?" Emma looked up from her drawing and at Laurel.

"Yep! Tomorrow night we're going to the café we sort of met at." Laurel replied as she sat down on the bed next to me.

"I thought you two met at school?" Sutton said.

"We go to school together, but we never completely met." Laurel explained.

"This is so weird. Usually me and you are the ones without boyfriends." I said as I looked at Laurel. Emma sighed.

"Emma and I could get any guy we want. We're hot." Sutton said.

"And I can't get the guy I want." Emma replied sadly.

"Emma, this is a night to be happy." Laurel reminded Emma.

"I know, I know…" Emma said. My phone buzzed. I looked at it and it was a text from Jordan.

**"Where are you?" **The text read.

**"I'm at the Mercer's. Laurel asked me to sleepover." **I quickly texted back.

"Who was that?" Laurel asked as a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Jordan." I said as I put my phone down. "He was wondering where I went." I continued.

"That's sweet." Sutton said sarcastically.


	12. Bonfire

**I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while (writers block). **

**Mads' POV:**

Jordan and I sat on the couch in the living room watching TV. I felt sleepy and without thinking about it I rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and I smiled.

We had only been dating for a little while, but we had a pretty weird off and on relationship ever since he came to Scottsdale. Every time something happened it was because of one person: Rebecca.  
But Rebecca was finally gone, so everything was okay again.

My phone started ringing and I picked it up. It was Laurel.

"Hey, Laurel." I said after I tapped the "Accept" icon on my phone.

"Hey. Me, Sutton, and Emma are having a bonfire at my place. Do you think you can come?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Okay, see you tonight! And ask Jordan to come, too!" Laurel said before hanging up.

"Wanna go to a bonfire at Laurel's?" I asked Jordan.

"Sure." He replied.

When we got to the Mercer's we went straight to where the fire was. Sutton, Laurel and Emma were already there, obviously, along with Ethan, the rest of Laurel's band, a few of Laurel's other friends, and much to my surprise, Char.

"Char! What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged her.

"My dad said I could come back if I wanted! And I hear you're living at my place, now! We can live together!" Char said excitedly.

"Jordan lives there, too, you know." I pointed out. She looked confused.

"Who's Jordan?" She asked.

"Rebecca's ex-step-son, my boyfriend." I said.

"You're living with your boyfriend?" She asked.

"We kind of have to. We were both living there with Rebecca and my dad, then Rebecca disappeared, then Jordan got arrested, then my dad went into a coma, then Jordan came back. But yes, I am living with my boyfriend." I explained.

"He got arrested?" She asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, let's just enjoy the bonfire." I said as we walked towards the fire.

Baz was playing guitar and Laurel was singing, some other people were roasting marshmallows, and Emma and Ethan were sitting as far away from each other as possible. Sutton, Char, and I all sat by each other talking while Jordan sat next to Ethan.

Us girls were talking about clothes when I felt someone throwing marshmallows at me.

"What the?" I said as I looked over and saw that Laurel, Emma, and Jordan holding bags of marshmallows.

"Guys!" I said loudly as I was laughing. Char was cracking up. Char, Sutton and I grabbed bag of marshmallows and started throwing them at Jordan, Laurel, and Emma. That was the start of what we to this day call The Great Marshmallow War.

For about half an hour all anyone did was throw marshmallows at each other. Kristin came out and saw the empty plastic marshmallow bags along with the marshmallows the bags once held.

"What happened out here?" Kristin asked.

"The Great Marshmallow War." Laurel said. And that's how it got its name.


	13. Love Is A Funny Thing

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't been updating a lot. I've been really busy for the past couple of weeks and haven't found time to write. **

**I do not own The Lying Game or any of the songs featured. **

**Mads' POV: **

The morning after the bonfire I woke up in my bed to the sound of my alarm going off. I looked at my clock. It said **6:15**, as usual. I got up, grabbed my clothes from my closet and showered.

An hour later I walked down the stairs in a navy blue sun dress and ivory pumps with gold and navy earrings and a matching bracelet. Char must have still been getting ready and Jordan was in the living room.

"Hi." I said as I walked up and kissed Jordan. He smiled.

"Hey." He said. He kissed me again wrapping his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Get a room!" We heard Char say. We broke apart and I laughed a little.

"Hey, Char." I said as I grabbed my gold, ivory, and navy purse that matched my outfit perfectly. "I'll see you guys at school." I said before leaving the house.

When I got into my car I turned on the radio and Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran came on. I started to sing along.

_All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like_

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you know you know you

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel like_

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you know you know you

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you know you know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

All I know is we said "Hello"  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is the new found grace  
All my days I know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

__Isn't it weird how a song can describe something in your life like that? After me and Jordan "met" each other at Fairway Fest, everything changed. Somehow we ended up falling for each other. Love is weird that way, it kind of sneaks up on you.

Both Jordan and I knew we were in love with each other, but it's not like either of us had said it yet. It's not like either of us had been in love before. And we weren't exactly the super romantic type of people, either. And obviously being in love doesn't mean that you're over the top romantic, but we just weren't good at expressing feelings very well.

But we were just kids…

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review!**


	14. Spinning Out Of Control

**Mads' POV:**

Later that day I was back at the hospital visiting my dad. Every time I visited him I would end up sobbing.

"I always hope that when you wake up, you'll okay with me and Jordan." I said to his nearly lifeless body.

"I know our relationship might not last, and I know that it might be immature to think this way, but I really do love him. Well, I'm pretty sure I do. I've never really been in love before, so I'm not sure what it's like." I paused for a little to think back and to wipe the tears from my face.

"But I always imagine you and mom when I think of love. And I always wonder if you would have been the same if she would have come back. But I don't think you would, you've always sort of been one to hold a grudge." I laughed.

"I love you." I said before leaving the hospital room. The hall outside of the small room was empty, which was odd. It was usual filled with nurses, patients, family of the patients, or friends of the patients. And oddest of all, Kristin wasn't there. She was _always_ there. I just shrugged it off and walked out to my car.

When I got home I walked in and saw Char arguing with someone. _Phyllis. What is she doing here?_ I thought to myself.

"What it Mads doing here? You leave your idiot of a father's house just to come home and invite your friends over?" Phyllis said to Char and she pointed at me.

"I didn't invite her, mother! Alec and her moved in after Rebecca and Alec got married!" Char defended.

"What about the boy? Did he just show up, too?" Phyllis asked, referring to Jordan.

"Sort of…" I muttered.

"What?" Char and Phyllis asked in unison, then looked at each other, then looked back at me.

"Jordan is Rebecca's ex-stepson. He came and stayed with us." I sort-of-explained, not wanting to actually explain the whole thing.

"You're dating your stepbrother? That's messed up, Mads." Char said.

"He's not my stepbrother, and even if he was, we wouldn't be blood-related." I replied.

"Mads, you and that boy are to leave my house by tomorrow." Phyllis said.

"It's not your house, mother! It's Rebecca's. And it wouldn't be her house if you didn't drink all the time!" Char yelled, which surprised me.

We all argued for the next hour before Phyllis finally left, probably to drink.

The house was a complete mess. There were broken vases and other broken glass everywhere. When Jordan came home he looked confused.

"What happened?" He asked as he stepped around various items that were now broken and on the floor.

"My mom came home from rehab and well, it didn't go well." Char said before going up to her room.

"Just when I think my life is getting a little easier something happens to ruin it." I said. "I'm going out for a bit." I added before grabbing my purse and leaving.

Somehow I ended up at a bar, and things spun out of control from there…


	15. And Everything Went Black

**So I know the last chapter was written pretty badly, but I was half asleep when I wrote it. So hopefully this one will be better. This one will be a little more dramatic than usual, and longer. And also I know I've been doing Mads' POV a lot, so I'm probably gonna do more with Jordan or Laurel's POV in the near future. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please review! **

**Mads' POV:**

I got to the bar, showed the guy my fake I.D. and ordered a drink. I rested my head in the palm of my hand and sipped my drink, obviously looking distressed.

"So what are you here for?" The girl sitting beside me at the bar asked jokingly.

"My dad's in a coma, my best friend's mom came back from rehab and is messing up my life, my brother might be a-" I cut myself off so I didn't say the word "murderer". "Anyway, my life sucks." I finish.

"Hmm, sounds like you're in quite a predicament." The girl replied. "I'm Kathy." She said.

"Mads." I replied as I took a sip of my drink.

"Well, Mads, what are some good things in your life? Thinking about those things might make you a little happier." Kathy suggested.

"Jordan." I smiled a little as I said his name. "My boyfriend." I add, still smiling and blushing a little.

"Obviously you're in love with him." She laughed.

"Yeah. He's pretty amazing." I say before finishing my drink and ordering another one. This went on until 2 a.m.

The next morning I woke up in an unfamiliar place with a major hangover. I sat up and looked around, until I realized there was someone else in the bed. A guy. A guy who I didn't recognize.

"What did I do?" I said in a panic. I got up, got dressed and left the unfamiliar apartment and rushed home.

When I got home I walked through the door and Char came up and hugged me.

"Woah, Char." I said to my bubbly friend.

"Where did you go? We were so worried!" She asked.

"I went to a bar. I met this girl and sort of told her my life story, then woke up somewhere…" I trailed off.

"Woke up where?!" Char asked. I dragged her up to my room.

"I woke up in some guys bed." I whispered.

"You what?!" Char said in a loud whisper.

"I don't know what happened! But Jordan cannot find out about this!" I replied.

Over the next few weeks I started to throw up in the mornings.

One Saturday morning I was laying on my bed thinking about it, and then I realized it.

"Morning sickness." I said aloud. "Oh no, this cannot be happening." I said as I got up and got dressed quickly.

I rushed out of the house without anyone noticing and drove to the pharmacy. I got there and bought got a pregnancy test. When I got up to the register the lady looked at me, obviously knowing that I was only seventeen.

When I got home I took the test and set the timer on my phone. _I really hope it isn't positive… _I thought to myself. My phone beeped and I looked at the test. _Two pink lines. There are two pink lines on that test. Two pink lines mean I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I am pregnant. _I thought to myself.

I picked up my phone and called Laurel as I walked back to my bedroom with the test.

"Hello?" Laurel answered.

"Laurel, you need to come over right now." I said.

"Why?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"You just do. Bring Emma." I ordered.

"Fine. We'll be over in five minutes." Laurel said before hanging up.

I got Char and dragged her back to my room. I didn't tell her anything but that I would tell her what it was when Laurel and Emma got there.

When they finally got there I was so nervous I couldn't handle it.

"Guys I don't know what to do!" I blurted out.

"About what?" Emma asked. I handed her my pregnancy test. "Oh my gosh, Mads." She said as she stared at the test.

"What?" Char and Laurel asked in unison. Emma showed them the test.

"Is it Jordan's?" Emma asked. I didn't answer, I just stared at the floor.

"Mads, please tell me it's Jordan's." Laurel said.

"I don't think it is." I said, not looking up at them.

"What do you mean you don't think it is?" Emma asked.

"I got drunk a couple weeks ago, and well..." I trailed off, knowing they would get what I meant.

"What are you gonna do?" Char asked.

"I think I have to get an abortion. I mean, Jordan can't find out about this. He can't." I said.

"Mads, are you sure? I'm sure Jordan would understand if-" Emma started to say before I cut her off.

"And what about my dad? What would he think if he woke up and I had a kid? He would hate me!" I started to sob. They all hugged me.

"Mads, he won't hate you. You are his only daughter. There's nothing you could do to make him hate you." Laurel comforted me.

"Guys, I have to get an abortion. There is no way I can have a kid right now." I said wiping some tears from my face.

"If that's what you think is best…" Laurel said. I got up and stormed out the room and to my car. I immediately started driving, I didn't know where to, I just drove until I saw a truck speeding towards my car, and everything went black…


	16. We're Only Seventeen

**Mads' POV:**

I was driving around after my conversation with the girls. I just needed to get away from everything and think.

I stopped at a red light and looked down at my stomach. "I can't just abort you. I'm a monster for even thinking that way." I said to my stomach.

When I looked back up there was a truck coming towards me, and everything went black…

**Jordan's POV:  
**I had gotten a call from Laurel saying that Mads had been in a car accident. Not a bad one, but I was still worried.

When I got there I got her room number and rushed to her room.

When I got outside of her room Ted was just coming out to talk to Laurel, Emma, and Char, who were sobbing uncontrollably. I listened to what he was saying.

"She has very little damage. A few cuts and scrapes, but she almost miscarried," _What? _I thought, then I listened again. "Fortunately, the baby is fine. She's asleep right now, but she'll be awake shortly and you can go visit her." Ted finished before walking away.

I walked towards Emma, Laurel and Char and tried to forget about what Ted said about her almost miscarrying.

"Jordan!" Laurel said.

"Hi." I replied. A nurse walked into Mads' room, and then a few minutes later she walked out and into the hall.

"She awake now." The nurse said before walking off again.

"You can go see her first. She'll want to see you, believe me…" Laurel trailed off.

"Uh, thanks." I said before walking into Mads room. She was sitting up in her hospital bed.

"Hey." Mads said when she saw me.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Alright. I'm still in one piece." She joked. I sat down beside her bed. I started to think about the whole almost miscarrying things when I heard Mads ask, "Are you alright?" taking me out of my trance.

"What? Oh…Yeah, I'm fine." I said. Then I decided to just go for it and ask her about what I'd heard. "The doctor said something about you almost miscarrying-" I was cut off.

She started to cry. "Jordan, I'm so sorry!" She said through her tears.

"Wait, what? What are you sorry for?" I asked.

She was silent for a few moments. "I'm pregnant…" She said. "And-and it might not be yours." She blurted out.

I was still confused. _My girlfriend is pregnant, we're only seventeen, and might not be my kid._ That was what was running through my head.

"Jordan, the night that Phyllis got back, I went to a bar. I ended up getting really drunk, and apparently I ended up sleeping with someone. I don't remember anything but that I woke up in some guys bed. This morning I took a test and-and-" She started sobbing again. I got up and hugged her. I didn't really care that she cheated, because she was drunk when she did it. But I can't handle seeing her cry, as mushy as that sounds.

"Aren't you like, really mad at me?" She asked. As she pulled away from me.

"Not really, no." I replied.

"Why not? I cheated on you and got pregnant." She said.

"Because you were drunk and you don't even know if it's not mine. How are we gonna find that out, anyway?" I asked.

"Fin d out when my due date is." She replied.

"What do you want to do?" I asked as I looked at the ground, and then back to her.

"Well, I'm not aborting it, and I don't know how I feel about adoption after what Emma and Sutton have gone through, but I don't know if I want to keep it. Especially if it's not yours." She looked down at her hands. "What do you want? Will you just dump me and go back to LA if I keep it?" She asked me.

I laughed. "Why do think that?" I asked.

"Because you don't exactly seem like you want to keep it." She said.

"Well I don't really have a choice. You have to make this decision." I replied. "It's not like I'm just going to dump you and move to LA, but I don't know how good of a dad I would be at seventeen." I added.

"But would you even be okay with keeping it? I don't know how I feel, but if I kept it, will you be able to cope?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I would. If it's mine then this is my fault in the first place, so I don't see why I shouldn't be okay with it." I said.

"Alright." She agreed. We ended up talking and joking around for a while until a nurse came into the room. She checked Mads' monitors and was about to leave when Mads asked her when her due date was.

"October 18th. The nurse replied before leaving. A small smile appeared on Mads' face.

"Well?" I asked her.

"It's yours." She said. Suddenly I was filled with emotion. I didn't know if it was happiness or anger or anything at all, but I got up from my chair again and wrapped my arms around Mads' waist sand held her.

"Wait, you're actually happy you're gonna have a kid?" She asked me.

"I don't know. I'm glad it won't be the kid of some guy who you hooked up with when you were drunk, though." I responded as I let go of her and sat back down.

She laughed. "One time that was you, you know." She pointed out. I laughed a little.

"Still sort of want to keep it?" I asked her.

"I want to keep it more than I did now that I know it's yours. What about you?" She asked me. I thought about it for a second.

"I think so." I replied. "Laurel will love to babysit." I joked. She laughed.

Later I went out and got Laurel, Char, Emma and Sutton, who had shown up when I was in Mads' room. They came into her room.

"So I assume you and Jordan talked?" Laurel asked Mads. Mads nodded.

"Do you know who knocked you up?" Sutton asked.

"It's Jordan's." Mads replied.

"And what are you guys going to do with it?" Char asked.

"We don't quite know yet." Mads said.

**Hopefully you guys liked that chapter. I had fun writing it. I know that Jordan and Mads are really OOC, but I'll try to get them more into character in the future. Please review!**


	17. Secret

**Mads' POV:**

The day after the car accident I was sitting on my hospital bed reading when Laurel walked into my small private room. I put my book down on the side table and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought I'd check up on ya." Laurel said. She sat down on the chair beside my bed. "And I brought you some clothes to change into when you leave." She added.

"I'm being let out today?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep." She said in reply. "So have you and Jordan decided what you're going to do yet?" She asked me.

"No. I'm obviously not ready to have a kid and neither is Jordan, so I really don't know yet. I'm okay with have it adopted, I guess. At first I thought I didn't want to because of what Emma and Sutton have gone through. But then I realized that it's sort of my dad's fault their live, all of our lives, are so messed up." I explained.

"Well that might be the best choice for you right now. You can't abort it, and you can't keep it." She paused. "Well, you could keep it, but it'd be really hard. I mean, we're still in school."

"I know. I'm going to talk to Jordan about it later. We'll figure it out. I just feel like, this baby is really how me and Jordan are connected. We made this. I don't feel like I can just give it away, you know?" I said.

"Yeah." She nods.

Later that day I was back at home, laying on the couch watching TV. Say Yes To The Dress was on, and I didn't feel like finding the lost remote.

"It's a freaking wedding dress! Just make up your mind and go with it!" I said to the TV. I heard Jordan laugh in the background and I smiled. He walked into the living room.

"Say Yes To The Dress again?" He asked. He knew I hated that show. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"As good as I can be." I said. I wanted to talk to him about the baby, but I knew we were both just getting used to the idea. But I could feel that the baby was on his mind. I sighed and sat up. He sat down beside me and cuddled up next to him.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked. I knew he was talking about the baby.

"I still don't know. How about we wait and see how we feel in a couple weeks?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

The next day I was able to go to school.

I walked into school wearing ivory high waisted shorts, a grey loose fitting tank top and grey TOMS. It was the first time in a while I had worn anything other than stilettos to school.

I walked to my locker to grab my books and I was crowded by Emma, Laurel and Char.

"Woah, guys, give a girl some space." I joked.

"Sorry, sorry." Laurel said. "Did you talk to Jordan about, uh, what we talked about yesterday?" She asked.

"Yes, and we are waiting a couple weeks to make a decision." I replied as I closed my locker.

"Well when is your first ultrasound?" Emma asked quietly.

"Next week." I said as we started to walk down the hall.

"Is Jordan going with you?" Char asked.

"He doesn't even know about it." I replied.

"Well he should go. If you see it, then maybe you will make up your minds." Emma said.

"I think there's a small part of him that wants to keep it, though, so if he sees _it_, then he might actually really want to keep it. We can't keep it." I responded.

"Isn't there a small part of you that wants to keep it, too? You said "It's my connection with Jordan", and that "I can't just give it away." Laurel quoted me.

"I know I said that, and I still feel that way. But Laurel, I am seventeen years old, I'm still in high school, and there is no way in hell I can raise a kid!" I stopped walking and looked around nervously, realizing how loudly I had said that. People looked my way. "Just keep on walking, girls." I said and I walked faster.

When lunch came Jordan, Laurel, Emma and Char all walked out to the courtyard to our table. All I had on my tray was an apple and a salad.

Char looked at my tray and then up at Emma and Laurel. "Is that enough food?" She asked.

"Yeah. This is what I normally eat." I said before taking a bite of my apple.

"Well, you are sort of eating for two now." Emma whispered.

"Guys, don't worry. I brought snacks. But I have to be nonchalant about this, or else people will guess something is up." I replied in a whisper.

"I'm pretty sure they all think something is up, Mads. You let it slip in the hall today." Laurel reminded me.

I sighed and rested my head on the palm of my hand. "Maybe people didn't notice?" I said.

"They noticed. And eventually you are going to get huge." Emma said.

"Yeah, yeah. But I just can't tell anyone right now, alright?" I responded. They nodded and the conversation ended.

* * *

A week later, it was the day before my ultrasound. I decided I'd tell Jordan about it.

We were in the kitchen making dinner when I finally brought it up.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna have my first ultrasound." I said.

"Oh. Do you want me to go?" Jordan asked.

"It's up to you. Most people say that after they see an ultrasound for an unwanted pregnancy they tend to lean towards keeping the baby, and we're still not sure about what we want to do. But if you want to come, you can." I said as I leaned against the counter.

"I want to go. I know it might make things more difficult, but I don't want to be one of those teen dads that aren't involved whatsoever." Jordan responded.

"Okay." I said as I walked over to him. "Thank you." I added as I wrapped my arms around him.

"For what, exactly?" He asked.

"Everything." I leaned up and kissed him. We made out for a while before we were interrupted by Char once again.

"Guys, if you're going to make out, please don't do it in the kitchen." Char said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. I laughed and dragged Jordan out of the kitchen.


	18. Rumors

**Mads' POV:**

Me and Jordan were sitting on the couch in the living room the evening of the day of the ultrasound. His arm was around me and I was cuddled up to him. All that was on my mind was the baby. I was pretty much good with keeping it or adoption. Keeping meant that I would have to raise a kid at seventeen years old, but at least I'd have Jordan. Adoption meant that my life would be pretty easy for my senior year, but it also meant that I'd be giving away mine and Jordan's baby. Something that was ours completely.

"Okay, we really, really need to make a decision." Jordan spoke up.

"Yeah." I replied. "No matter how much I wanna keep it, adoption is the best call."

"Wait, you wanna keep it?" He asked, surprised.

I sighed. "Yeah."

"I do, too." He admitted.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I guess I sort of have been leaning towards keeping it ever since I found out." He replied.

"So have I. Well, for the first hour I wanted to have an abortion because I didn't know it was yours and I didn't want you to find out. But luckily I got in a car accident and found out it was yours." I said.

"So if we both want to keep it…?" He trailed off.

"Then we should keep it." I finished his sentence.

"Alright, then." He agreed. I leaned up and kissed him. At first it was a sweet kiss, and lthen it grew more passionate. For the first time in awhile it could actually get heated because Char wasn't home to interrupt.

* * *

The next morning I woke up next to Jordan in my bed. I got out of bed, showered, got dressed and went downstairs to find Char, Emma, Sutton and Laurel in the living room.

"What did you and Jordan do last night?" Sutton asked with a smirk on her face.

"Why are you asking?" I asked.

"Because Char invited us to spend the night last night and we heard you." Laurel said, smirking.

"I didn't think anyone else would be home!" I defended, blushing a bit. They all started laughing.

"Anyway, have you guys made up your minds about what you're going to do with the baby?" Laurel asked.

I nodded. "We're keeping it!" I said excitedly. Everyone except for Sutton got super excited.

An hour later Jordan came downstairs, dressed and showered.

"Morning." I said to him.

"Hey." He replied before kissing me. We broke it off pretty quickly because of the girls, who were right there.

"Anyway, Mads, we should get going. We want to go out for coffee before school." Laurel said.

"Okay." I grabbed my purse. "See you later." I said to Jordan before we left.

* * *

Once we were in Laurel's car she turned on the radio. "All That You Are" by The Goo Goo Dolls was playing. Laurel started to sing along.

_And I feel_

_All the faint morning light_

_Filled with hope_

_Cause you're here in my life_

_And we've gone_

_From the edge of our souls_

_Made it back to a place we call home_

_You... See me through_

_I was alone in the dark and the fear was my truth_

_Yeah all the things that you are_

_Beautifully broken,_

_Alive in my heart_

_And know_

_That you are everything_

_Let your heart sing and tonight_

_We'll light up the stars_

_All that you are_

_I feel wrong_

_I'm so human and flawed_

_I'll break down even though I'm still strong_

_And time... will make fools of us all_

_Build us up and then laughs when we fall_

_You... pull me through_

_When I'm alone in the dark and the fear is my truth_

_Yeah all the things that you are_

_Beautifully broken,_

_Alive in my heart_

_And know_

_That you are everything_

_Let your heart sing and tonight_

_We'll light up the stars_

_All that you are_

_You're the sound of redemption_

_The faith that I've lost the answers_

_I'm seeking no matter the cost_

_You opened the window now I can see_

_And you taught me forgiveness_

_By giving your love back to me_

_Yeah all the things that you are_

_Beautifully broken,_

_Alive in my heart_

_And know_

_That you are everything_

_Let your heart sing and tonight_

_Yeah all the things that you are_

_Beautifully broken,_

_Alive in my heart_

_And know_

_That you are everything_

_Let your heart sing and tonight_

_Let your heart sing and tonight_

_We'll light up the stars_

_All that you are_

_Oh, I feel... all the faint morning light_

_Filled with hope cause you're here in my life._

"So, Mads, are you going to start telling people?" Laurel asked after the song ended.

"No. I'm just gonna drop subtle hints. People will figure it out eventually." I replied.

* * *

When we got to school I went straight to my locker to grab my books when Nisha came up to me.

"So I heard you got knocked up." She said evilly.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" I asked her.

"Is it true?" She asked, not answering my question.

"Figure it out yourself." I said before walking away. Char found me and walked with me.

"What did Nisha want?" She asked.

"She asked me if I was pregnant." I answered.

"Did you tell her?" She asked.

"No. I just said she'd have to figure it out herself, because eventually she will find out." I said.

"She's going to spread rumors, you know." She reminded me.

"I know that. People are going to find out, I've acknowledged this." I said.

"Alright." She said, unconvinced.

* * *

Later that day we were all eating lunch together, like any other day.

"So how do you guys feel about going shopping for Prom dresses today after school?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel, you have to be a Junior to go to Prom. You're a Sophomore." Char said.

"I can go if I get asked by a Junior or a Senior, which I did." Laurel said.

"I completely forgot about Prom." I said as I rested my head on the palm of my hand.

"How could you forget about Prom?!" Char asked.

"Hello, I just found out I was pregnant like a week and a half ago. I wasn't exactly thinking about what I was going to wear to a school dance." I replied.

"This is not just a school dance! This is Prom!" Char exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, I forgot about it." I said. "But we should go shopping today after school." I answered Laurel's original question.


	19. Perfectly Normal Day

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately! **

**Mads' POV:**

I was around four months pregnant and I was officially showing. A lot.

There was no use trying to hide it from anyone anymore. Everybody knew I was pregnant.

Unfortunately that meant that Nisha made fun of me a lot for getting knocked up at seventeen, but if she was in this situation she would not want to get made fun of.

I had a baby, a tiny human, growing inside of me. It never really seemed real. I mean, I actually had a child inside of me. It just seemed so unrealistic.

I was standing by my locker getting books and talking to Laurel when I started getting really bad cramps.

"Ow." I said, looking down at my stomach.

"What?" Laurel asked, concerned.

"Cramps." I replied as I closed my locker.

"Oh, that's okay. You're supposed to get cramps when you're pregnant." Laurel said and I looked at her.

"How do you know so much about pregnancy? You seem to know everything about it." I asked her. It's true, she knew everything about it.

"I did some research." She replied.

All of a sudden the cramps got worse. A lot worse.

"A-are you okay?" Laurel asked, worried. "Mads, there's blood coming from between your legs."

Suddenly I collapsed and passed out.

**Laurel's POV:**

Suddenly Mads passed out. I got out my phone and dialed 911 as fast as I could.

Half an hour later me, Emma, Sutton, Char and my mom stood outside of Mads' hospital room waiting for my dad to tell us something.

"Have you called Jordan?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded. "He's on his way."

My dad came out of the room. "Well?" I asked him.

"She had a miscarriage, which is odd since she's this far along." He told us. "Is there anything that could have induced it? Has anything stressful happened to her?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so." Emma replied.

"Anyway, she's okay. She will be hospitalized for the next couple of days. You guys can go see her now." He told us before walking off again.

Me, Emma, Char and Emma rushed into her room to see her laying her bed, on her side.

"Are you okay?" Char asked Mads.

"I'm still having cramps, but yeah." Mads said, sitting up. We could tell she'd been crying a little.

"I'm sorry." Emma told her.

"No, it's okay. I mean, this was an unwanted pregnancy, so I shouldn't get too depressed, right?" Mads replied, forcing a smile.

"But you were going to keep it. I mean, you carried it around for four months." Sutton said.

"Guys, really, I'm fine." Mads said. We heard the door open and turned around to see Jordan.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Mads replied.

"We'll give you a minute." Emma announced before leading us out of the room, leaving only Jordan and Mads in the room.

"Is she okay?" My mom asked.

"She claims she is." Emma said.

**Mads' POV:**

The girls left the room, leaving only me and Jordan.

"Kristin told me what happened." He told me before sitting down on the chair next to my bed. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Sort of." I lied, feeling tears invade my eyes. "I don't know." I admitted.

He got up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know I'm probably overreacting." I said.

"No, you're not." He replied.

"I'm just-I don't even know. One minute I was having a perfectly normal day, and the next I was collapsing and passing out." I said.

Honestly, having Jordan there helped a lot.

The baby was just as much his as it was mine.


	20. When Fantasy Becomes Reality

**So even though that I am extremely mad that ABC Family decided to cancel the greatest show ever today, I also got inspired to write some more…So here you go.  
Oh, and by the way in the last chapter when I said that Mads was four months along, I meant five months.**

**Mads' POV:**

It was my first day back to school after my two week leave due to my miscarriage. I wasn't really emotional afterwards, I wasn't really anything. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that after carrying my baby around for four months, our baby…

I guess the hard part is that there was no known cause for it. I just randomly miscarried.

It was an unwanted pregnancy, and I couldn't have taken care of a baby. It would have been impossible. Neither Jordan or I were ready to be adults. We were still both partying teens.

I was walking to class when Emma, Laurel and Char came up next to me.

"Are you okay, Mads?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." I replied plainly before turning a corner and heading into a classroom.

"Ms. Rybak. Good to see that you've recovered." Mr. Ullwelling, my science teacher said when he saw me.

"Thanks." I replied quietly.

After an hour we were walking down the hall again when Jordan came up beside me and put his arm around me. I smiled a bit.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I replied, resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm surprised that Nisha hasn't bugged me about it yet, though." I sighed.

"She will." Char chimed in.

"High school sucks." Laurel mumbled.

"You guys didn't go to my old high school. While being in foster care, might I add." Emma said.

"And you haven't gone to high school while being pregnant." I joked.

"Touché." Emma replied.

**Later That Day**

Me, Laurel, Sutton, Emma and Char were all in my room hanging out after school.

"Mads, are you really okay? You've been acting sort of distant." Sutton asked.

"My mind has sort of been in a different place lately, I guess." I replied.

"Have you and Jordan talked about it?" Laurel asked me.

"There's not really anything to talk about. We had an unwanted pregnancy, and I miscarried." I said.

"That is something to talk about, Mads!" Emma snapped. Within a few seconds everyone was staring at her.

"I know." I whispered. "I just can't bring myself to talk about it with him." I admitted.

"He was the father." Char said.

"I know. But he's also a teenage guy." I started. "Do you really think that he cared that much about the baby? Of course not. He's probably just another guy that gets his girlfriend pregnant and then ditches as soon as the girl goes into labor."

"I don't feel like I can talk about this stuff to him because he was only there for me because he thought it the right thing to do. And I don't know how if this means that we shouldn't be together if I can't trust him in that way." I felt tears rush to my eyes.

"Mads, you're seventeen, you don't have to trust him in that way yet." Emma said.

"Except that I do. As soon as I got pregnant, that became a reality." I said.


	21. Which Led To Other Things

**Mads' POV:**

I sat by our pool with my feet in the water, looking down as the water rippled when I kicked my legs around a little.

I couldn't decide whether to talk to Jordan or not. He just didn't seem like he was mature enough to talk about all this with.

I could never really tell if the pregnancy or miscarriage had affected him that much.

We honestly weren't the type of couple to talk that much, we were more so that one couple that made out all the time. But that didn't mean that we didn't have true feelings for each other, because we did.

Suddenly my phone, which was in the pocket of my shorts, started ringing. I looked at the caller ID, and it was Thayer.

"Hey Thayer. Long time no talk." I answered it.

"Yeah. I heard that something happened and you couldn't go to school. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Where did you hear about it?" I asked, avoiding his question. I had never told him about the pregnancy, so I wanted to avoid tell him right then.

"Char called me. She said that it wasn't her place to tell me what was wrong, though. So, do you mind enlightening me?" He said.

"Thayer…I-I was pregnant, okay?" I said slowly.

"You were what?!" He asked.

"I was pregnant and I miscarried!" I said a little louder.

"W-when?" He stuttered.

"I found out that I was pregnant about four months ago, and I miscarried around two and a half weeks ago." I replied.

"Mads, tell exactly what happened. Both when you found out and when you miscarried." He told me.

"Well, a couple months before I found out I was pregnant Char came back. And then Phyllis came back, too. I had gotten into an argument with Phyllis and ended up at a bar. I got drunk and slept with some random guy." I started.

"Now we fast forward about two months. I had been throwing up a lot, specifically in the mornings, and I had gained a few pounds. I got a pregnancy test and of course it was positive. So, I was going to get an abortion, because I had just assumed that it was the random guy's kid. I was out for a drive to clear my head when I got into a car accident. I nearly miscarried then, but I didn't."

"Jordan came to the hospital to see what was going on and overheard Ted telling the girls that I had almost lost the baby and asked me about it. I told him about the guy I had slept with and I told him about me being pregnant. Later that night we found out that the kid was Jordan's anyways."

"It took a couple weeks, but eventually me and Jordan decided to keep it, which was a horrible idea. But then everything got a little easier, knowing what we were going to do."

"So now we fast forward again to about two and a half weeks ago. I was five months along. I was at school, on my way to class when suddenly I started getting really bad cramps. I collapsed and passed out."

"When I woke up I was in the hospital, and was told that I had miscarried for no known reason." I finished.

"And why did you never tell me?" Thayer asked.

"I don't know, I had a lot on my mind!" I sighed. "Okay, so that's a horrible excuse, but I honestly have no idea why I didn't think to tell you." I admitted.

"Am I allowed to kill Jordan for knocking up my sister?" Thayer joked.

"Ha ha, very funny. And no, you cannot kill my boyfriend." I replied.

"So anyway, Mads, I have to go. But I'll talk to you later, alright?" He said.

"Yeah…Bye, Thayer." I told him before hanging up.

I continued to splash my feet in the water. It was about ten o'clock at night, so the moon was out. It was a full moon and it was gorgeous out.

I heard someone walk up behind me before Jordan sat down beside me. I remained quiet, not looking at him.

"Look, I get if you don't want to talk to me about the miscarriage, but I don't want you to feel like I don't care." Jordan told me as he turned towards me, while I still looked down at the water.

"Which one told you?" I asked him, referring to the girls.

"Laurel." He replied.

"I'm sorry that I've been sort of distant since I miscarried." I finally looked up at him. "And I've also sort of felt like you just stayed with me because of the baby." I paused. "But now I know that's not true. Or at least I hope not…"

"It's not." He said before kissing me.

After we broke apart, he wrapped his arm around me, resting my head on his shoulder. "Sometimes I wonder how the hell we got here. But then I remember that I had gotten really freakin' drunk and started making out with a complete stranger in a pool." I laughed.

"Which led to other things…" He pointed out, laughing a little, too.

"Yeah." I said in nearly a whisper. "If my dad wouldn't have given Emma away, we wouldn't be in this situation right now. None of us." I realized.

"You haven't visited your dad for a couple weeks. What's that about?" He asked me curiously.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about how he would have felt if he were awake when I was pregnant." I admitted. "And I've also been thinking about whether I should even tell him about the pregnancy or not." I added.

"If you do, there's a pretty good chance that he'll kill me." Jordan joked.

"And then he'll ban me from dating anyone ever again." I laughed. My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Mads! You have to get to the hospital right now!" Laurel said the other line.

"What? Why?" I asked frantically.

"Y-your dad woke up!" Laurel said loudly.

I broke out into a smile. "I'll be right there!" I replied.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"My dad woke up!" I practically yelled.

**So lately I've been really regretting the whole miscarriage thing…until I started getting new ideas!  
So stay tuned to find out what will happen next! J**


End file.
